Drusus Marches
The Drusus Marches is a sub-sector of the Calixis Sector, named after Saint Drusus and containing worlds important to him, including the shrine worlds of Sentinel and Maccabeus Quintus. The sub-sector is rimward/trailing of the Golgenna Reach and is bordered by the Malfian Sub-sector and the Adrantis Nebula. The Drusus Marches and the Malfian sub-sector are the closest sub-sectors to the Halo Stars and Port Wander, the gateway to the Koronus Expanse. Cardinal Kregory Hestor is the Cardinal of the Drusian Diocese, whose domain includes the highest proportion of shrine worlds of any within the sector. The Ecclesiarchy does not have complete control, however, as the religious wars on Protasia and 47 Kapella have shown. The Adeptus Mechanicus have some holdings in the sub-sector, most notably being that the death world Haddrack is the home of the militant Divine Light of Sollex sect. The Eldar corsair Ulthyr Ellarion and his ship, the Twilight’s End, have often been seen within the Drusus Marches. In the first decades of the 8th century M41, the Sinners’ Plagues flared like pox-marks upon worlds of the Drusus Marches, the work of the heretek Sar Resque. Many worlds in the sub-sector suffered and riots were widespread, and the destabilizing effects of the plagues are still felt today. 'The Battle of Jade Reach' In 691.M41, the Imperial Navy cruiser Wrote for Luck set out on a routine patrol of the zones near the Koronus Expanse, accompanied by a squadron of escorts. Near the Drusus Marches at the trailing edge of the Calixis Sector, the flotilla intercepted an Astropathic distress call from an Adeptus Mechanicus survey vessel and diverted to investigate. En route to the explorators’ location, the Wrote for Luck received more distress calls, indicating a significant Ork incursion. Although he could discern only part of the situation, the ship’s master determined that his small force would be insufficient to tackle the Orks, and so he issued a call for aid from any nearby Imperial forces. To his great surprise, three entire Rogue Trader flotillas answered his broadcast, and three days later, the combined force crushed the Ork fleet utterly in an action that has since become known as the Battle of Jade Reach. This was the first recorded instance of Imperial Navy and Rogue Trader forces working together in such a manner in over two centuries, and the after-action reports are required reading for Imperial Navy officer cadets in the Calixis Sector. 'Planets' *47 Kapella *88 Tanstar *Archaos *Askelphion Secundus *Cryptus *Endrite *Fervious *Haddrack *Lacusta *Laskin *Lo *Maccabeus Quintus *Monrass *Opus Macharius *Pellucida IX *Piety *Protasia *Sacris *Spectoris *Thical *Tygress System **Tygress I **Tygress II **Tygress III **Tygress IV **Tygress V *Veneris *Zel System **Zel Primus **Zel Secundus **Zel Tertius 'Space Stations and Ships' *Diogenes IV Research Station *Opal Lexit *Port Wander 'Unique Equipment' Shifting Fabric This exotic material is fashionable in the pleasure zones of the Drusus Marches—the more so for its great expense and rarity. The raw fibers are imported from the Koronus Expanse and, when woven into fabric, react ambient light, altering colors and patterns in an ever-changing stylized display. Some claim it also reacts to the wearer’s mental state, though opinions vary. Either way shifting fabric clothing is surprisingly comfortable, stylish, and certain to make an impression. No Weight, Very Rare Category:Calixis Sector Category:Calixis Sub-Sectors